This invention relates to a process for feeding metal sheets formed into can bodies to a can welding station. The invention also relates to a device for carrying out the process.
As is known, during the manufacture of cans the metal sheets are drawn from a destacking table and fed to a rounding apparatus which forms the can bodies. The formed can body is then further conveyed to the welding station, where the longitudinal seam of the can is made. Progress in welding technology has enabled the forward feed during welding to be increased to up to 150 m/min. Within a range of forward feed rates such as this, the take-off of the metal sheets from the stacks and the forming of the can bodies pose problems, however.
The underlying object of the invention is therefore to create a feeding process for the can welding station which can be used even at high rates of forward feed and which operates reliably.